What she means to him part 3
by ihavenocluewhythisismyname
Summary: After Slade pushes Starfire off of the cliff, how will Robin react? Will Starfire survive? Remember I promised this would be the best one? I meant the 4th one. :D


What she means to him part 3

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled, reaching for her.

"No!" Raven said, grabbing him. "It's too dangerous!"

"LET ME GO!" Robin said, trying to push her away.

"I can still sense her presence! She's still alive!"

Robin struggled out of her grasp. "Well then what are we doing here? We have to find her before it's too late!"

The Titans all went down the cliff to find Starfire.

"Seriously?How is it possible to have a cliff underground?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's Slade, Beast Boy. He can do anything. Where is Slade anyway?" Cyborg asked.

"When I turned around, he already left," Raven said, going into the water again.

Robin came out of the water,gasping. "What are you doing?! Aren't you worried about Starfire?"

"Dude. Chill. Yeah we are, but Starfire can take care of herself. And Raven can still sense her presence,so she's not dead yet," Cyborg said. "And my scanners says she's alive, too. We just need to find her."

"Can't your scanners find her?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg sighed. "I wish. When Robin ran past me, he bumped into me and broke one of my systems. I have to fix it."

"Oh. Sorry. Let's keep looking," Robin said, diving into the water.

Beast Boy turned into a dolphin while Cyborg made a huge splash.

For a couple minutes, no one could find her. But when they did, it wasn't pretty. Starfire was in a cave and she was bleeding bad. Her uniform was soaking wet and torned even worser than before.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, picking her up.

"Raven. Is she alive?" Beast Boy asked, nervously.

"I think so. Just barely, though," Raven said. "I'll try to contact her."

She sat in her meditating mode and started chanting. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

She kept doing that for a while until she broke out of her thoughts, gasping. "I can't get through to her. I can't even sense her anymore. I don't even know if she's still alive."

"Take her back to the tower fast!" Robin shouted, giving her to Raven. "Your the only one that can fly that's concious here! Hurry!"

Raven took Starfire. "I'll bring her to the hospital room."

She flew while Beast Boy carried Robin. Cyborg had just installed a jet pack in his shoes, so he also flew.

When they got to the Titans tower, Starfire was breathing, but just barely. Robin's heart tore when he saw her in a worser condition.

"Is she ok?"Robin managed to choke out.

"I don't know," Raven said. "Her heart beat goes slow and fast."

Robin couldn't watch her like this. "I'm going to take a breath of fresh air."

"Me too," Beast Boy said, following him.

"No. I want to be by myself."

"I'm coming with you," Beast Boy said, slowly saying each word.

Robin didn't say anything.

When they got outside, Beast Boy started shouting. "How could you do this to her?!"

Robin turned around. "What?"

"How could you just let Slade kidnap her? I told you that splitting up was a bad idea! Now look what has happened! She's gone, and your just walking around like nothing ever happened. What's wrong with you?" Beast Boy shouted.

"I'm worried about her! I can't stand to see her like this!" Robin said, defending himself.

"Why are you such a chicken?" Beast Boy asked.

"What? How am I a chicken?"

"You just won't admit it won't you?"

"Won't admit what?" Robin asked, confused.

"You won't admit about Starfire," Beast Boy said, shaking his head.

"I have nothing to admit about Starfire!" Robin said, blushing slightly.

"Yes you do!"

Robin sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm going to my room."

"Oh. Now your running away from her, huh?" Beast Boy asked.

"And why would I run away from her, Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Because you love her!"

Before Robin could protest, Cyborg's voice rang out through the hall. "Guys! Come to the emergency room now! Starfire....."

"What about Starfire?" Robin and Beast Boy asked at the same time.

"She's dying!"


End file.
